A Family Story
by Miss Lililala Scott
Summary: when the SG team has kids. set a very long time after season 9 but still includes O'Neill. not very good but read and make up your own mind. i will be restarting this story but it might take a bit longer sorry.
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or its characters. You will never hear me say that again. I do however, own the children.

A/N: I know the story is bad but hay I had to post it and there will be more chapters to come. And would any one like to be my beta I really need one J please read and review but don't be mean or I may cry or come hunt you down with a knife. Only joking………………………………...or am I.

**Daniel and Vala's home**

"ALLY GET DOWN HERE NOW" Vala shouted from down stairs to her 4 year old daughter.

Ally slowly made her way down stairs wondering what she had done wrong.

"I didn't do it." she stated clearly.

"what? so it wasn't you who told Kelly to steal jacks wallet and give it to you."

"oop's"

"yeah oop's. jack found Kelly going through his shoe, where he apparently keeps his money."

"please, please, please don't tell dad. Please." Ally begged putting on her best baby face.

"oh you don't have to worry about me telling your father, I'm sure jack will do that for me. Now go to your room, your father will be back soon."

**SGC**

Daniel stepped through the Stargate to the hard surface of the ramp. SG-1 minus Vala, had just gone to PY6-M2Y where Daniel found some ruins and insisted they stayed there so he could work on them. Well at least Sam got to look at some great new technology so it was only Teal'c and Mitchell who were bored stiff. But Daniel was glad to be home, he couldn't wait to see Vala and Kelly again he had missed them so much and he suspected the others missed there families as well.

"hay. Daniel." jack O'Neill shouted from across the gate room. Sam was already hugging jack, they had been married for 6 years and they already had 3 children. Adam the oldest was 14, James was 9 and Kelly was 4 the same age as Daniels daughter.

"jack what you doing here?"

"oh well you remember that bet we had a while ago?" jack had a look on his face that Daniel didn't like and nether did Sam apparently.

"I don't even want to know." she stated clearly. "am going to get cleaned up"

"yes jack I remember the bet. What about it?"

"well I won" jack had a smile on his face so big that even apophis coming back from the dead couldn't wipe it of.

"how?" Daniel shocked.

"well apparently Ally told Kelly to steal money from me and I think that's very Vala like."

"whoa, let me get this straight you betted on which of your children was more like their mothers." said Mitchell.

"err yeah." both Daniel and jack said at the same time.

"cool, let me on in this."

"may I participate in this activity as well?" asked Teal'c.

"hay, sure thing T"


	2. a new bet

412816: thanks I liked the last bit as well.

qwsp: why thank you, I try to make it funny but am not really sure I can really get it right but as long as people enjoy it.

scarletwitch0: jack and Sam had the two older kids before they were married.

scottiedog: yeah she really will. and thank you for saying good job I really appreciate that.

**disclaimer:** Stargate and its characters are not mine but the children are.

I would really like a beta if any one would like the honour.

I have also decided to change the ages of Ally and Kelly they are now 7.

**jack's house.**

every one was at jack's house having a BBQ it was a great day. all the children were playing having fun, the adults were all chatting and the food sucked. hay, this is jack we are talking about.

"so when are you coming back to work Vala?" asked Carolyn lam, Mitchell's girlfriend, soon to be his wife if Mitchell ever plucks up the courage to ask her. Carolyn also works at the SGC, she's the doctor. They already had a 14 year old kid called Jason.

"err well I don't know, Ally is just so much to handle at the minute."

"I to, know what you mean." Ishta had moved to earth to be with Teal'c but she now and then went back to the Hak'tyl resistance she had put neith in charge and she had to make sure she wasn't making the same rash decisions she had been doing when she was in charge, at least she knows that Nesa will keep her in line.

"Ken'tal is biting everything he can get his hands on." Ken'tal was Ishta and teal'cs first child together he was only 2 years old, Rya'c loved to visit and play about with him.

"you think that's bad." Sam started. "jack is always moaning at me to tape his Simpson's episodes or we cant go out because he and Teal'c want to watch star wars"

"I thought we were talking about our children" ishta said uncertain.

"oh, we are. jack's one of them."

**outside with the children**

"I can't believe you got me grounded for stealing." Kelly mound.

"how many times do I have to tell you" started Ally "you didn't get grounded for stealing you got grounded for getting caught."

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER."

Every one around them gasped, its and unwritten law that you never told some one that their were like their mothers unless they've said it them self's.

"how..how dare you." Ally stuttered. "I am nothing like my mother. I'm like my dad."

laughter exploded from all around.

"you...like ...Daniel...now that's funny." James found it hard to speak as he was laughing to hard.

"HAY ADAM." James shouted to his older brother who was playing football with Jason and some of his friends from the street. adam and Jason made their way over to the others.

"yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"well Ally recons that she's like Daniel." Kelly said happy with her work.

"err am sorry to say this Ally but you are nothing like Daniel." said Jason.

"well...well your not like Mitchell, in fact none you guys are like your dads." Ally was just grasping at strays now.

"wanna bet?" asked Kelly.

"yeah I do. the child who is most like their father gets to boss the others about for a month"

"am in." Kelly said straight away.

"so am I." agreed James.

"hay having you lot slave after me dream come true." said adam. "Jason?"

"yeah. why not?"


	3. Fathers Daughter

Scottiedog: thank you for you great review. And all I can say about Ally is that she can pick things up really quick but I wouldn't say she had Daniel's brains but you could say she had Vala's looks. And I'm glad your enjoying it.

MOST READ. A/N: in this part of the story I have a bit or a lot of Egyptian in it but be warned I don't know if its correct and if its not I apologize and translations we be at the bottom.

**Please would anyone like to be my beta.**

**Daniel and Vala's house.**

"Iiti" Ally said as she walked down the stairs in to the kitchen to when her mum was.

"Daniel" Vala called to the next room. "your daughters acting weird."

"why is she always my daughter when she acting weird?" Daniel complained when coming into the kitchen.

"because when she starts talking gibberish I'm guessing that's the part she gets from you."

"Iiti dad." Ally said with a big smile on her face.

Daniel was shocked his daughter was an exact replica of Vala not him. She never pays attention in school and she's always insulting her teachers in a very Vala like manner. So why is she speaking Egyptian?

"did you just say Iiti?"

"yeah." Ally replied happily "did I pronounce it right?"

"yeah perfectly."

"good." Ally left leaving a very shocked Daniel behind.

"Daniel…what was my daughter saying?"

"so she's your daughter again."

"well whatever she said shocked you quite a bit so she must of said something very me like."

"she said hello." Daniel said.

"hello. You went all shell shocked for hello."

"she said it in Egyptian."

"what? Our daughter. But that would require learning something."

"I…I think our Ally is starting to actually want to learn things."

"here you go" Daniel said giving Ally a drink.

"shokran" Ally said.

"so you ready for school.?"

"taaban." replied ally.

"is that a no?"

"falyakkon" Ally said in a bored maner

"la taqol" Daniel scolded slightly, he loved his daughter but sometimes she could be so difficult. "if you carry on with that attitude you'll be grounded."

"ana la ahtamm." she said and slouched down in her seat.

"notq gayed" Daniel said, a smile creeping on to his face. "ana monbahir"

"shokran" Ally also let a smile cross her face.

"what made you want to know Egyptian, anyway?"

"I don't know I was just curios."

"well your very good at it." just as Daniel said that a knock was heard at the door, Vala, who was in the kitchen which is closer to the door, was the first to open it and jacks voice filled the hallway.

"oh looks like jack's ready to take you to school. Come on get your things" Daniel said. Ally had gone into shock (seems like she gets that from Daniel.) jack walked in to the living room.

"so Ally, you ready?" he asked. Ally just looked at him then her eyes darted back to her father

"hal goonent?" she asked Daniel. Jack just looked blank.

"hay goodnet?" jack asked.

"I don't think so." Daniel answered Ally's question, ignoring jack.

"ennaho yaqoodo kamagnoon" Ally stated.

Daniel looked at jack then back to Ally.

"he's not that bad."

"hay what you two talking about?" jack asked. When Ally thought of something.

"hal yomkin an aqood?" Ally asked, which made Daniel laugh a little.

"why don't you ask jack"

"jack" Ally said sweetly. "can I drive?"

Jack looked as if he was thinking about it.

"erm. Should I let a 7 year old girl who has a need for speed drive my car?" jack paused and made a thinking pose.

"I don't see why not."

"gameel gedan" Ally said happily and ran straight for the door. "come on jack."

"coming" jack shouted to her. "Daniel, what have you been teaching her. She used to be cool. Now she talking gibberish."

"hay father like daughter."

Please review.

**Translations.**

Iiti-hello

shokran-thank you

taaban-I'm tired

falyakkon-whatever

la taqol-don't say that

notq gayed-good pronunciation

ana monbahir-I'm impressed

hal goonent-are you crazy

ennaho yaqoodo kamagnoon-he drives like a maniac

hal yomkin an aqood-can i drive

gameel gedan-very cool


End file.
